That Image
by jazzzz
Summary: 6 years down the track, Len Tsukimori is still single - and his mother's decided she's going to find him a date!


Everywhere I went, it seemed people had always known my name. As I walked through the city streets, whispers of _Len Tsukimori_ or _that violinist _followed me everywhere I went.

Why couldn't people just leave me alone?

I didn't allow myself to linger long on that thought. There were more pressing things.

_It's Thanksgiving. Thanksgiving with..._

I could feel my anger coming through, remembering as my mother called in cheerily saying that she had set up a date for me with someone.

She had been trying to do it for some time. I told her that what I did was none of her business, but she wouldn't hear about it.

Thus, I was stuck trying to be courteous and gentlemanly to the poor girl who my mother recruited "to ease my son's loneliness."

_I'm not lonely. Why does everyone think I'm lonely?_

I didn't socialise much. What I did, after all, shouldn't concern anyone, should it. I'm my own person.

Snow begins to fall, and I look upward to see them do so. They fall lightly all around me onto the ground, or on me and melt into water, dripping down my face.

I cup one of them with my hands and look at it.

_How is snow like me?_

I had been told that by the last blind date girl, who walked out on me.

_You're like snow. You're cold, and you never let anyone get in. How do you expect to have companionship, even friends, if you do so?_

I could feel myself laughing at the comment. _I never had friends. They weren't needed._

My violin was the only thing I cared about. All the oils I had bought to aid the colour of the body, the polish, the special wipes... I made sure I cared for it, every day.

Companionship? I thought back to high school, where several people just happened to stick onto me. _Hihara-senpai, that annoying loud-mouthed person. Yunoki-senpai, who I formally acknowledged. Tsuchiura – annoying. _

I felt like I was forgetting someone. As I thought back to my high school days, I could remember red hair.

_I want a name... not a description._

Little did I know, what I had forgotten would come back to me at a pace so fast...

******

I made my life as a young and upcoming businesswoman in Japan. My recent travels had led me to Vienna, to the home of some of the world's greatest musicians.

_It's an honour to be standing here._

I never allowed myself to forget my musical past, however. My short time with the magical violin had been set in stone in my memory.

_All the people I met, the applauses I heard - the experiences we shared._

I let myself wonder, as I always had, what life would've been without music.

_Just the same old, staying with Nao and Mio, going to cafes, enjoying life... unaware of the other worlds that were alive._

I had received an odd request from Misa Hamai-san while I was in Paris, nearby to Vienna. One that would mean that all the feelings I had felt in the past would be wide open to discretion and judgement again.

_All by that one person._

I hesitantly accepted, realising that I was more than curious about him.

_How far had he gone without me, separated the distance between us? _

Len Tsukimori was going to get a big shock when I came back into the picture. I could feel it.

******

I looked at my watch.

_Two more hours, and I pick this girl up... where?_

I take my mobile phone out of the pocket of my trenchcoat and looked at it.

I blinked as I read the text that my mother had sent me.

_Is this even right?!_

The screen continues to show the words 'the reception of the Hotel Intercontinental'.

_This better not be some rich, spoiled girl who wants me to spoil her..._

******

I turned around, and cupped my curly locks with one hand.

_Red never suited me._

Looking into the mirror, my bright amber eyes stare long and hard. My hair, a mix of blonde, brown and whatever in between, flowed out behind me.

I took my time, straightening my locks. I carefully section a small portion of my hair, and clamp the straightener to it, pulling it down and looking at the difference in my hair from one side which was still curly, and the other, which wasn't.

I smile to myself.

_No one would look at me and think I was a Japanese girl born in a poor and struggling family. _

But, I acknowledged that past, unlike many others before me who turned their backs on it. I always made sure to send some of my money to them.

After all, I don't have need for money. I don't spend excessively on myself... and in the rare cases I do, I usually don't buy anything for a while afterwards.

Eventually, I put the straightener down, and took a look at myself.

_That's right, you're an up-and-coming businesswoman. Look professional, girl._

I took my makeup case out, and begin to put touches of blush, eyeshadow, and lipstick.

I turn around to face the full length mirror behind me, and take another look at myself. I smile as I notice my conservative black dress.

It was a gift from Nao and Mio before I left. They had managed to drag me shopping with them and found this number which they both loved so they decided to buy it for me.

_It's a little short for my liking, but if you two like it... I might as well wear it well._

An alarm clock ringing reminds me why I'm taking the time to do all of these.

_My Thanksgiving 'date' is about to begin._

******

I arrive at the Hotel Intercontinental, and allow myself to cast my gaze over the numerous chandeliers, paintings and vases.

_All with quite some value, too; _I note to myself.

I don't notice anyone in particular until a blonde-brown woman in a medium-length conservative black dress comes up to me.

"Mr Tsukimori"

I blink.

_Why do I recognise that voice?_

The woman smiles at me. I see white teeth. Her words come out in fluid Japanese.

"Watashi wa Hino Kahoko desu. O hisashiburi."

_[My name is Hino Kahoko. It's been a long time]_

My eyes wide open as I register her words, I remember the last person who I was remembering earlier today. _Hino._

******

Just moments before, my heartbeat hammered in my chest as I noticed him taking a casual glance around the reception area of the Intercontinental.

_I still can't believe, that after so long..._

We meet again.

******

I gape in wonder.

_How is it, out of all things, I'm seeing her again? _

She had changed a lot. Her hair colour, for one.

_I have to admit I kind of liked that reddish colour. She was recognisable._

But now, if I were to look for her in a crowd, I'd probably never be able to recognise her.

As we walk towards a restaurant I had made a booking for, I could feel my heart beat in my chest continuously.

_Is this... my chance?_

******

Dinner was nothing special. The restaurant was quite nice and ambient, and Tsukimori-kun and I caught up quite a bit.

As usual, he was wondering if I had continued with the violin.

I laughed, assuring him that I did.

_It feels nice, to know that I'm not lying to him like I did then._

He seemed to be genuinely concerned for me.

_My last memory was of him as an ice cube. _

Though, that was quite a few years back.

"You've definitely changed for the better, Tsukimori-kun."

******

I take a break from my filet mignon to look at her sparkling amber eyes.

_Changed for the better? I don't think I've changed at all... oh wait. __You__ caused my changes, Hino._

"That's all because of you, you know."

As soon as the line escapes my lips I widen my eyes, gape my mouth slightly, and already have my hand over my mouth, hoping to myself I didn't say what I did.

******

I widen my eyes as what Tsukimori-kun says hits me.

_It reminds me of Tsuchiura-kun... who said he really liked me back then..._

I blush realising this.

_Does this mean that Tsukimori-kun... he's...?_

******

I look at her slightly red face, concerned.

"Is everything alright?"

She nods vigorously.

_I don't believe that, you know._

I look at her a bit longer, and she doesn't break my gaze.

******

_We're playing the staring game, now? _

I smile, and break his gaze.

"I'm going to the bathroom for a bit."

I look back and make sure he's heard me, before I head off.

******

_She's different from before. I know that, at least._

I look after the retreating figure of Hino.

_That dress suits her well... she looks very beautiful in it..._

I smiled to myself. Thanksgiving... spending it with Hino... I don't think there could've been a better way to spend it.

She comes out soon enough. To me, she's like the only one there... she seems to sparkle even more than she did before...

_Len, you idiot, why aren't you telling her what you want already?! You know you want -_

I cut my thoughts halfway. I compose my facial features, and get back to my filet mignon.

******

Soon enough, Thanksgiving dinner comes to an end. We walk close together on the pavement, but not quite holding hands.

"It's been nice catching up with you, Tsukimori-kun. Maybe we could continue to do this?"

******

_Continue? Could I continue having her just as a friend?_

I had been having quite an argument with the voice in my head. Before I knew it, I had slipped behind her very slightly. I moved to stand right behind her, and wrapped my arms around her.

She stops, taken aback by my gesture.

I whisper to her ear.

"I don't know if I could continue having you just as a friend."

******

I suck my breath in as Tsukimori-kun's arms envelop me. I freeze, not knowing what to take of this gesture.

As he whispers words in my ear, I could feel myself blushing slightly.

"Then why don't you just ask me to be your girlfriend already. I've waited 6 years..."

******

I blinked in surprise as Hino said that out loud. 6 years?

I quickly calculate since when would that have been.

My eyes grow wide in surprise. _Since the year of the concours at Seisou?_

Before long, she has turned around in the embrace, and looks at me directly in the eye.

_Gee, Len, you can't be more composed than this, can you. She's looking at you while your eyes are wide in surprise and you're half-gaping._

I quickly close my mouth, and decide then and there I might as well take her up on the offer.

"Would you like to be my girlfriend?"

******

I giggled. I couldn't help it.

_He's not used to saying that at all, is he?_

I'd been serenaded many a time, by many guys... but all I had said no to.

As I look at Tsukimori-kun, I knew my answer.

"Yes."

******

Eventually, we reach the Intercontinental Hotel again. In the reception, I let go of the hand I had been holding along the way back.

"Hino –"

******

I shake my head quickly, and put my index finger on his lips.

"It's Kahoko, Len."

******

I could feel the blush spread across my cheeks. I decide to begin what I was going to say again.

"Kahoko... thank you. Thank you for your time tonight, and thank you for waiting for me... for 6 years."

As she smiles at me, I know that I'll take that image of her and imprint it in my brain forever.

-------

OMAKE:

Len rings his mother, hoping that she'd pick up. Eventually, she does.

"How was it with Kahoko, dear?"

He cringes.

"You did it on purpose, didn't you, okaa-san?"

He hears laughter on the other end. Tinkling laughter.

"She's the one girl that's still on your mind after all this time. Of course I did!"

She even sounded pleased with herself. He sighed.

"Well, umm... th-"

He realises he can't say it.

"Umm... just wanted to tell you it went alright. Bye."

He hung up the phone, and went to find a spare area of wall where he could hit his head with.

-------

_Omake special at long last! ^^ If you find it funny... then yay :)_

_Done to the LJ la corda fics contest theme of thanks ^^_

_-- Don't just favourite or story alert - actually review!!!! --_

_xoxo jazzzz-chan _


End file.
